The Sorting Hat Dilemma
by alotofmusic
Summary: This story is about a boy named AJ Zanix and which house he is sorted into and how that makes his life worse on the way he meets Harry s and Ginny s children as well as Ron s and Hermione.
1. It All Begins The Sorting Hat Choice

James` POV

It started of like a normally year mom and dad were dropping us of at the king`s cross. Lily was excited will freaking out because she wanted to be sorted into Gryffindor since Rose, Albus and I were all sorted into Gryffindor. We bumped into Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rose and Hugo and it was obvious that he was having the same problem as Lily.

After a while of freaking out from Lily and Hugo about where the would be sorted into and a while of good byes we finally climbed onto the train. We were looking for a compartment but they were all full except for one.

AJ`s POV

It was my first year and I didn`t care really what I would be sorted in but I still wanted to know so I was thinking really hard about it. I didn`t even notice the compartment door open. But the next thing I know is some wacko is yelling at me"Dude are you there HELLOOOO".

"James stop that" said a girl sitting next to me(now i knew the wacko`s name was James.)

"Hello my name is Lily" she said "The guy screaming at you is my brother James, that is Rosy and Hugo my cousins and my other sane brother Albus.

"Hi I`m AJ is this all your first years"I asked Lily.

"It`s mine and Lily`s first year, James is in his fourth year and Albus and Rose are in their third year" Hugo said.

"I`m guessing it`s your first year since I have never seen you around" said James.

"Yup" I replied.

"So are you scared to know what house you`ll be sorted into?" asked Lily.

"Not really I don`t really care I just wanna know what I would be in that`s what I was thinking of when your wacko brother started yelling at me" I replied.

Lily and Hugo were surprised when I said this.

"Hey" said James offended.

"Really" Hugo said "because Lily and I want to be in Gryffindor since Rose, Albus, and James are all in Gryffindor.

"Oh well I guess we`ll see" I replied.

"Yup" they all said at once.

* * *

- At the entrance of Hogwarts -

"Bye guys see you at the sorting hat ceremony after your boat ride" said Rose

"okay bye"we all said excitedly.

* * *

- At the Sorting Hat ceremony -

AJ`s POV

Professor Longbottom walked up to the stool and put the Sorting Hat on it, then it sang it`s famous songs that changed every year:

Oh,you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your tops hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
Y ou might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell brave of heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And you won't get in a flap!  
You're safe in my hands(though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Then after it`s song professor Longbottom started calling names. After a while he called Lily.

"Lily Potter" professor Longbottom yelled as Lily got up and walked tp the stool after a minute or to two the Sorting Hat yelled Gryffindor. Lily was so happy she had this whole freak out happy moment while the table full of Gryffindors cheered. then after a few more people Professer Longbottom yelled out Hugo`s name the same thing that happened to Lily happened to Hugo. then he called out my.

"AJ ZANIX" i got up and walked to the stool I put on the hat.

"Ah very interesting but still very tricky" said the hat.

"why"I asked.

"You`ll see"anwsered the hat after I guess twenty minutes which felt like forever the Sorting Hat said

"I have my decision this boy shall be in the house of..."

* * *

**Author`s Note: Here you go hope you liked it plzzz review since it is my first story cut me some slack and srry for ending the first chapter with a cliff hanger:P**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don`t own Harry Potter or any of the other stuff from the Harry Potter Series **


	2. My First Day

The Sorting Hat`s POV

This was the most hardest case I ever had should he be in Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw. It was so confusing then I thought why not..

AJ`s POV

Why was this taking so longs it was so weird just watching the kids in all four tables staring at me the finally the Sorting Hat said "I have my decision this boy shall be in the house of..."

"Gryffindor" I was okay with that as I started to get up the Gryffindor table started to cheer that was when the Sorting Hat yelled "WAIT I`m no done yet" I was confused what else did the Sorting Hat need to say was it a last word before it goes away? but I was wrong.

"He is also in Ravenclaw Slytherin and Hufflepuff" there was mixed reactions to meaning some people in each house was cheering but also confused.

Professor Longbottom was shocked then he said "we shall have our start of the year feast then I shall take AJ and the Sorting Hat to Professor Flitwick our Headmaster and see what he says okay but for now he shall sit at the Gryffindor table." I looked for Albus, James, Rose, Lily ,and Hugo when I found them and I congratulated Lily and Hugo for being in Gryffindor and then we all started taking about what might happen to me then after a really good meal I went with Professor Longbottom and the Sorting Hat to Professor Flitwick. When we reached a tower with a gargoyle on it I heard professor Longbottom whisper chocolate frog to the gargoyle and it sprung to life and let us enter when we entered I saw all the pictures of former headmasters and headmistress that is when I saw Dumbledore. of course Professor Flitwick already knew what had happened and said "congratulations on the house or should I say houses you were sorted into."

"Yah well I didn`t know what to do so what will happen to me" I asked

"Sorry to interrupt Professor Flitwick but how do we know if the Sorting Hat is wrong" said Professor Longbottom

"You may not know but I haven`t been wrong in lets see NEVER I know what I said and I know you might think I`m wrong but I am right and I know that because this boy fills all the qualifications of each house" the Sorting Hat replied angrily

"Sorry it was just a thought"apoligised Professor Longbottom

"Since this has never happened I think you should rotate from one house so one month your Gryffindor the next you could be Ravenclaw then so on" he replied

"Okay but will I do this for the rest of my years in Hogwarts" I asked

"No" he said "you will do this till we can make a separate room for you and anyone who may have this problem in the future you will design it to match all the houses since you're in all the houses you can choose how to get in like using a password, answering a question or just a wall that only recognizes you or any one else like you."

"Okay so for the rest of the month i stay with Gryffindor"i asked

"Yes and you`ll need the password"he said"which is Ashwinder eggs"

"Okay bye" I said as I left Professor Longbottom took me to the Gryffindor house I said the password to the portrait and entered Professor Longbottom explained everything to them Gryffindor house. I looked for a place to sit since I didn`t see any of the people I knew. Since there was no seats available I sat down on the floor reading a book everyone started to come up to me and asked questions about what the Sorting Hat aid but I just said that I wanted to be left alone. but after a while it got pretty obvious that I wasn`t gonna be left alone then that's when Albus walked in i went to go talk to him then we started a conversation about the first day of school and how it will be fun to do potions (I was excited to make potions). after a while I got tired and went to sleep.

* * *

- The next day -

I got up and went down to the great hall after I eat I went to transfiguration with Professor Almena it was fairly easy to turn a match to a needle but it was harder to change a mouse into a snuffbox after that I went to charms with Professor Manners the class was about us trying to do the Levitation charm. then we went to Defence against dark arts with Professor Grandeur where we learned about the Curse of Bogies after that we had a double period of potions where we had to make the cure of boils and the forgetfulness potion it was so fun.


End file.
